Corazón en fuga
by Jises Malfoy-Zabini-Nott
Summary: Hay cosas que simplemente no pueden permanecer calladas, y el amor es una de esas. Ron y Hermione siempre se amaron, hay una sóla razón por la cuál ellos no están juntos: ninguno de los dos se hace cargo de lo que siente.
1. Ocultar los propios sentimientos

_¡Hola! Acá les dejo un nuevo fic de una pareja cannon que me encanta. No va a ser muy larga, va a tener tres capítulos, creo yo…espero que les guste._

_Bueno, a ver. Para empezar, aclaro un par de cosas. Este fic se sitúa en séptimo año. Como Voldemort nunca pudo volver en 1994, nunca hubo un Ejército de Dumblodore, sin embargo El Innombrable se siguió manifestando de distintas maneras como lo hizo en 1991 o 1992. En esos momentos, como siempre, estuvo el Trío Dorado junto a Neville, Ginny y Luna para salvarlos a todos. _

**Capítulo 1: Ocultar los propios sentimientos trae sus consecuencias.**

La amaba desde el primer momento que la vio en el tren, siempre lo había hecho. Pero claro, cuando la conoció tan sólo era un crío y apenas había cumplido doce años, entonces no sabía que lo que sentía era amor. Luego, el tiempo fue avanzando, y con el pasar de los meses y casi de los años, se comenzó a dar cuenta de que aquello en verdad se trataba de palabras mayores. Eran bastantes las cosas que le hacían darse cuenta de lo enamoradísimo que estaba de ella. Una de ellas, por ejemplo, era que aún después de tres años, seguía odiándose por el hecho de no haber sido él quien la llevó al baile de Navidad: siempre se arrepintió de no habérsele adelantado al cabeza de chorlito de Krum. Otra, era la cantidad de minutos que se podía quedar observándola mientras estudiaba y hacía los deberes, siempre le había fascinado mirarla. También estaba el simple hecho de que a pesar de que intentara e intentara, no lograba sacársela de la cabeza. La lista podría haber seguido tranquilamente, pero él no necesitaba mas razones que probaran sus sentimientos. Ron levantó su vista y la observó una vez más. Se detuvo en sus ojos, porque a él siempre le habían fascinado esos ojos marrones. Pero ellos parecían tener dueño, y eso era algo que era su culpa y solamente suya. Si no hubiese sido tan estúpido de ponerse de novio con Lavender Brown el año anterior, Hermione jamás habría comenzado a salir con aquel capullo de Hufflepuff. Si él ya odiaba a Zacharias Smith porque sí (y porque era un idiota, se decía), más lo hacía en aquel momento que había tomado posesión de _su _Hermione, porque ella siempre había sido suya, y el siempre había sido suyo, aunque claro, eso era algo que nunca se había animado a decirle. Cuando vio a Zacharias acercarse para darle un beso en la mejilla a Hermione, Ron apretó con fuerzas el puño que tenía apoyado sobre su pierna.

_Era un día como cualquier otro, y el trío dorado se hallaba en el jardín, bajo la sombra de un gran roble, mirando el lago. Los días habían comenzado a refrescar, anunciando que en cualquier momento llegaría el invierno. Hermione mantenía su cabeza concentrada en el libro que estaba leyendo, y Ron la miraba a ella. Harry, por otra parte, se mantenía al margen, observando a sus amigos, mordiéndose la lengua para evitar reírse. Como de alguna manera él era la "tercera rueda", se daba cuenta de algo que Hermione no podía ver: Ron no amaba a Lavender Brown. El pelirrojo bajó la cabeza, clavando su vista en el suelo, y comenzó a arrancar hierba de él sin emitir sonido alguno. De repente, los dos muchachos notaron que alguien se había acercado a ellos, entonces levantaron la cabeza; Hermione en cambio, continuó sumida en su lectura. Frente al trío de oro, se hallaba Zacharias Smith. Harry levantó una de sus cejas y lo observó. El Hufflepuff hizo una mueca que Potter interpretó como una posible sonrisa irónica._

_-¿Les molestaría dejarme a solas con Hermione? Quiero hablar con ella.-dijo con cierta arrogancia. No fue hasta que escuchó su nombre que la castaña decidió interrumpir su tarea y alzar la frente para saber de qué se trataba. Los otros dos la miraron y esperaron a que ella les hiciera una seña o les dijera algo. Cuando Hermione asintió con la cabeza, indicándoles que podían dejarla sola, se pararon para irse. Ron se retiró de allí a regañadientes, más porque Harry prácticamente lo obligó que por otra cosa._

_-Zacharias-lo miró Hermione-¿se te ofrece algo?_

_-¿Tienes ganas de ir conmigo este viernes a Hogsmeade a tomar algo?-le preguntó sin ningún tono de inseguridad en la voz. Ella alzó las cejas._

_-¿Y por qué quieres ir conmigo a tomar algo?-preguntó con desconfianza, intentando descifrar si había alguna trampilla en todo el asunto._

_-Cuando una persona quiere salir con otra, no siempre tiene motivos.-dijo encogiéndose de hombros: eso a Hermione le bastó. _

_-Vale.-respondió. _

_-Entonces, nos vemos el viernes a las ocho y media.-dijo el otro.- Te espero en el Gran Comedor.-ella asintió.-Adiós.-agregó, guiñándole un ojo._

_Cuando Smith se fue, Harry y Ron regresaron, sentándose a su lado._

_-¿Qué quería?-preguntó Harry._

_-Me ha dicho de salir con él este viernes.-contestó Hermione sin darle mucha importancia al asunto. Ron clavó su vista rápidamente en ella._

_-Y me imagino que le has dicho que no ¿no es así?-preguntó, intentando no entrar en pánico._

_-Te equivocas.-Hermione chasqueó la lengua.-He aceptado su invitación._

_-¡¿Te has vuelto loca?!-la acusó Ron, casi gritando.-Smith es un imbécil, tú que eres inteligente ¿no lo ves? _

_-Ron -le dijo ella, cortante-yo no tengo porque darte ningún tipo de explicación. Primero que nada, no, no veo que sea un imbécil. Y segundo, acepté porque aparentemente tiene más agallas de las que tú tienes. Y para tu información, porque también me parece bonito.-Hermione cerró su libro con un golpe seco. Lo miró una vez más, sólo para fulminarlo con la mirada, y tras levantarse, se fue._

_Ron sintió como las orejas comenzaron a hervirle. Tensó la mandíbula y luego lo miró a Harry._

_-Tengo razón ¿no es así?_

_-Los dos tienen razón.-respondió su mejor amigo, acomodándose los anteojos._

_-¿A qué te refieres?_

_-Me refiero a que es tonto que Hermione salga con él cuando es verdad que es un capullo… pero a que ella tiene razón cuando dice que Smith tiene más agallas que tú. Y con eso no se refiere a que eres cobarde o algo así, tú lo sabes._

_-Entonces, ¿a qué demonios se refiere?_

_-Piensa, Ron. En cuarto año le hiciste un escándalo por ir al baile con Krum cuando podrías haberla invitado antes…y desde el año pasado que estás de novio con una chica que no quieres._

_-Pero yo a ella la quiero-se excusó él._

_-Mientes.-sonrió el pelinegro. –Es decir, puede que la quieras, es tu compañera desde hace siete años…pero no la quieres de _esa manera.- _Ron bufó, enojado, y golpeó el suelo. Luego, lo volvió a mirar y le preguntó._

_-¿En serio crees que le parezca lindo?-el pelirrojo alzó una ceja, y Harry no pudo evitar reír, sacudiendo la cabeza._

Harry lo miró al pelirrojo, indicándole con la vista que se calme, y entonces Ron aflojó los nudillos. Pero volvió a ponerse nervioso cuando Smith besó sus labios.

-¿Te importaría? Estamos en un lugar público.-escupió Weasley.

-Qué hipócrita eres, Ron.-se regocijó Zacharias mientras le rodeaba el cuello a Hermione con uno de sus brazos. -¿Qué tienen con este lugar?-preguntó.-Siempre que los veo están aquí, ni que fuera tan lindo.-agregó alzando su vista al roble que se alzaba sobre ellos.

-Entonces ¿por qué no propones un mejor lugar? O mejor aún-atacó Ron.- ¿Por qué no levantas tu culo y te vas de aquí? Después de todo, nadie te invitó.

-Wow, Ron, sabes maldecir.-se burló el Hufflepuff.

-¡Basta!-los calló Hermione.-Dejen de comportarse como niños por un segundo. Desde hace semanas que lo único que hacen es atacarse mutuamente.-la castaña se levantó, dejando a Smith solo con Harry y Ron. Eso era algo típico de ella, cada vez que se enojaba simplemente se iba.

-Siempre le gustaron las salidas melodramáticas.-dijo Zacharias.

-Y si tanto te molesta eso ¿por qué demonios estás con ella?-contestó Ron, prácticamente rugiendo.

-Oye, Hermione está de infarto ¿no la has visto?-lo miró Smith, provocándolo.-Claro que la has visto, siempre lo hiciste.-si Harry no lo hubiese detenido, el pelirrojo se habría avanzado sobre él.

-Zacharias, si no te vas de aquí, seré yo el que te golpeará, no él.-lo observó fijamente Harry.

-Bueno, que no tienen por qué enojarse de esa manera ¿eh? Después de todo, su amiga no la pasa nada mal conmigo.-y tras dirigirles a los dos una sonrisa de superioridad, se levantó y se fue a buscar a Hermione.

-Juro que si fuera batadeor, lo golpearía con una Bludger en el próximo partido.-Harry no pudo evitar sonreír.

-Pero no eres un batadeor. Limítate a no dejar que la Quaffle pase por los aros.

-¿Qué haré, Harry?-preguntó.

-Eso es algo que solamente tú puedes saber, depende totalmente de ti.-le respondió el morocho.-Anda, ¿qué tal si vamos a practicar algo de Quidditch?-Ron asintió con la cabeza.

**oOoOoOo**

Ron y sus escenas de celos la tenían más que harta. Si él no se animaba a confesarle sus sentimientos de una vez por todas, era su culpa, no la de ella. Sin embargo, eso le dolía, porque aunque no lo quisiese admitir, lo amaba profundamente. Por supuesto que se comenzó a dar cuenta de ello cuando se descubría a sí misma mirando con asco a Lavender Brown, pero se decía que solamente era porque una chica que no creía tan inteligente estaba saliendo con uno de sus dos mejores amigos. Sin embargo, sus sentimientos, al igual que los de él, habían nacido antes, _mucho _antes. Lo único que recordaba de primer año, eran sus constantes peleas con él. Y aún así, a pesar de todas las veces que habían discutido, Ron se animó a salvarla de troll. Es cierto que Harry también la salvó, pero él nunca se había peleado con ella. En los años que siguieron lograron comportarse como personas más civilizadas, salvo por alguna que otra pelea, por supuesto. Cuando en el baile de Navidad que se efectuó en cuarto año, Ron se enojó con ella, le gritó, y la acusó de "fraternizar con el enemigo" por haber ido con Krum como pareja, se dio cuenta de que al pelirrojo en verdad le faltaban agallas. "¿Por qué demonios es tan cobarde"? se preguntaba una y otra vez. Ginny no paraba de repetirle que su hermano era un imbécil, pero que estaba segura de que Ron eventualmente tomaría el coraje para confesarle su amor. Sin embargo, ya era tarde para eso, porque ella había comenzado a salir con Zacharias Smith.

_-¿Con Zacharias Smith? ¿En serio?-le preguntó Ginny, alzando una ceja._

_-Sí. ¿Por qué? ¿Tú también te enojarás conmigo?-preguntó Hermione._

_-No, es tu decisión…pero no lo sé, no creo que sea para ti._

_-¿Y por qué no lo es?-se defendió la castaña._

_-Porque es un gilipollas, Herms. Es decir, míralo…tiene el ego por las nubes, y fíjate que ni Ernie y Justin lo quieren mucho._

_-¿Entonces de quién es amigo?-preguntó ella, alzando una ceja._

_-De Terry Boot, creo yo, pero no lo sé. Boot es muy raro, también.-Hermione arrugó la nariz._

_-¿Te gusta?-inquirió la pelirroja._

_-Ginny, he salido con él solo una vez. _

_La hermana de Ron la observó, intentando leer entre líneas. La mente de Hermione siempre le había parecido un enigma que no siempre podría descifrar._

_-No estarás saliendo con él para fastidiar a Ron ¿o sí?_

_Hermione la observó rápidamente y bajó la cabeza._

_-No sé, puede que sí…en verdad no lo sé.-chasqueó la lengua.-Bueno, Ginny, debo bajar. He quedado en verme con Zacharias en diez minutos._

Hermione se dio vuelta cuando sintió que alguien le tocó el hombro. Zacharias le sonrió y la besó. Ella le respondió sin muchas ganas, y entonces lo tomó de la mano y comenzaron a caminar. Smith no era muy romántico, y la mayor parte del tiempo lo único que quería hacer era besarla. Pero por lo menos nunca había hecho nada que ella no quisiera, y eso de alguna manera sumaba puntos. Claro que nada de ello importaba realmente, cuando la persona con la que Hermione en verdad quería estar, era Ron Weasley.

_¿Y? ¿Qué les pareció? Tengan compasión que es mi primer Romione…y por favor, dejen sus reviews._


	2. Gryffindor vs Hufflepuff

_Bueno, acá va el segundo capítulo, espero que les guste. El que viene va a ser el último, como les dije es un fic cortito…_

**Capítulo 2: Gryffindor vs. Hufflepuff.**

A Ron nunca le habían interesado mucho los partidos de Quidditch contra Hufflepuff. Es verdad que eran muy buenos, pero sus adversarios preferidos eran los de Slytherin, esos sí suponían un verdadero reto. Sin embargo, esa semana, esperaba con ansias a que llegara el partido contra los tejones. Obviamente, había una razón en especial por la cuál esperaba con tantas ansias aquel juego, y esa razón tenía nombre y apellido. Ron no veía la hora de vencer a Zacharias Smith. Lo odiaba tanto por haberle sacado a Hermione y por como la trataba, que lo único que quería era hacerlo sufrir. Y él sabía muy bien que si había algo que Smith detestaba era perder, entonces ¿qué mejor manera que vencerlo en Quidditch para fastidiarlo? Esa misma tarde, se había reunido con el equipo para una dura sesión de entrenamiento. Por un momento se lamentó de no ser bateador como Peekes o Coote, le hubiese encantando poder lanzarle una bludger a aquel idiota. Sin embargo tanto Jimmy como Ritchie eran excelentes bateadores, casi tanto como lo habían sido sus hermanos. Por otro lado, su hermana, Ginny, Dean y Damezla eran de los mejores cazadores que había tenido el equipo. Por supuesto, Harry era el jugador estrella. El mejor buscador que Hogwarts había tenido en mucho tiempo. Y él, a decir verdad, era muy bueno. Así que, con ese equipo, Ron no tenía dudas de que tenían todas las posibilidades para ganar. Sin embargo, tenían que practicar, porque solo con práctica se alcanza la excelencia.

Tras tres horas agotadoras de entrenamiento, Harry y Ron se dirigieron juntos al castillo. Los dos amigos seguían hablando sobre nuevas tácticas para mejorar, pero fueron interrumpidos cuando una voz con tono de superioridad les habló.

-¿Para qué entrenan? No gasten energía en cosas inútiles, no nos podrán vencer.-Smith sonreía despectivamente.

-¿Ah, no?-dijo Ron acercándose a él con el puño apretando.-Y dime, _idiota¸ _¿por qué estás tan seguro de ello?

-Porque tú eres un pésimo guardian, y porque nuestro nuevo buscador es mejor que Potter.

-No me hagas reír, Smith. En el último partido casi lloras porque no lograste pasar ni una sola vez la Quaffle por los aros. Atajé cada y uno de los tiros que me lanzaste. Y nadie es mejor buscador que Harry.

-Despierta, Weasley. No jugué bien porque me sentía mal…y Potter siempre tuvo suerte, eso es todo.-Ron volvió a dar un paso, con aire amenazante, pero su amigo lo detuvo. El morocho lo miró a Zacharías y lo fulminó con sus ojos verdes.

-Smith-habló Harry.-piensa como quieras. Ya te tragarás tus palabras cuando les ganemos.-luego, desvió su vista a Ron.-No gastes energías ahora, deja todo para el partido. Ron asintió y lo miró una vez más a Smith, sólo para echarle una expresión de intenso odio.

Los dos amigos siguieron su recorrido. Al instante, llegaron a su Sala Común. Los dos se dejaron caer sobre el sillón. El entrenamiento los dejaba realmente agotados, y lo único que querían hacer en ese momento era descansar. No tenían ganas de pensar en la tarea que les había dejado McGonagall, y mucho menos en la que les había dejado Snape para Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras.

Ginny entró al instante a la sala, acompañada de Dazmela. Las dos se habían cruzado con Smith y habían tenido la misma discusión que ellos dos habían tenido un instante atrás.

-Si hubiese tenido mi varita a mano, le habría lanzado otro mocomurciélago. Cómo lo detesto.-gruñó Ginny. Harry la miró con ternura y le hizo un gesto con el brazo para que se sentara al lado suyo.-Juro que no entiendo como Herms está con él. Es decir, ¿podría haber elegido a alguien más idiota?

Ron sintió como sus orejas comenzaron a hervirle. La sola idea de imaginar a Hermione con Smith, lo llenaba de ira. Sin decir nada, se paró y dejó la Sala para dirigirse al baño de prefectos. Una vez allí, acomodó el baño a su gusto y se metió en el agua. Ese era uno de los pocos lugares en los cuáles podía pensar con claridad. "Tengo que dejar a Lavender cuanto antes" pensó "Y tengo que hacer algo con Hermione antes de que sea muy tarde y Smith la gane completamente". El pelirrojo cerró los ojos e hizo esfuerzo para tragarse el grito que quiso soltar. Su orgullo y su cobardía le estaban haciendo perder a la única chica que siempre había amado, a la única chica la cual le importaba de verdad.

**oOoOoOo**

Después de horas y horas de trabajo, finalmente había terminado toda su tarea. Aquella tarde, había permanecido internada en la biblioteca, lo que necesitaba en ese momento era un poco de aire fresco, por eso salió al jardín. Se sentó en uno de los bancos y dejó que la brisa le refrescara el rostro. Amaba aquellas horas del día, en las que los rayos anaranjados del sol comenzaban a acariciar las copas de los árboles y la superficie de los espejos de agua. También amaba estar sola de vez en cuando, le ayudaba a aclarar su mente, a pensar con claridad. Sin embargo, su tranquilidad duró poco porque Zacharias se sentó al lado suyo.

-Hola, bebé.-le dijo él dándole un beso.

-Zacharias, ya te dije que no me llamaras así.-lo reprendió. Odiaba decir las cosas más de una vez, y eso era algo que ya había repetido al menos cinco veces.

-Vale, vale, lo siento.-sonrió él, y no amablemente.-¿Vendrás pasado mañana a ver el partido de Qudditch?

-Por supuesto que lo haré, si no lo hago Harry y Ron me matarán.-contestó ella.

-¿O sea que no me vienes a ver a mí?-preguntó él, alzando una de sus cejas.

-Zacharias, sabes que yo te voy a ver a los partidos, pero yo soy una Gryffindor.

-¿Me estás diciendo que prefieres que me ganen tus amigos?

-¿Qué no estás escuchando? No es que deseo que pierdas, pero quiero que gane mi casa.

-No lo puedo creer.-contestó él, enojado. Sin decir nada, se levantó y la dejo sola.

Hermione levantó una de sus cejas y sacudió la cabeza con fuerza. ¿Quién la había mandado a meterse en una relación con él? Es decir, sí, era guapísimo, uno de los más guapos del curso, pero era un idiota. "Lo que hago por el idiota de Ronald no tiene nombre" se dijo, porque ella sabía muy bien que sólo había comenzado con una relación con Smith para fastidiar al pelirrojo. Y entonces la vio a Lavender caminando junto a Parvati. Lavender nunca le había caído _mal, _pero odiaba que estuviera con Ron. Es decir, todo Gryffindor sabía que ellos dos se gustaban, entonces, ¿por qué se había metido con su chico? "Protesto porque Ron no tiene agallas, pero yo tampoco me animé a decirle nada nunca", se lamentó. La castaña se paró, le echó una vista al jardín, y emprendió camino a su torre. Cuando llegó encontró que Harry y Ginny estaban allí, hablando, e insultando a alguien.

-¿Qué ha sucedido?-preguntó.

-Tu chico, eso ha sucedido.-exasperó Ginny. Odiaba que su amiga, siendo tan inteligente como era, estuviera con semejante estúpido.

-¿Qué ha hecho?-quiso saber.

Harry la miró y le relató lo sucedido. Se notaba que en serio estaba enojado, si había algo que él no podía soportar era a la gente idiota.

-Vaya…se enojó conmigo porque le dije que quería que ganemos nosotros.-confesó Hermione.

-¿Ves lo que te digo?-bufó Ginny.-Es la persona más idiota que conozco después de Draco Malfoy, y eso es mucho decir. Hermione Jane Granger, debes dejarlo.

-¿Por qué? A mí me gusta.

-Mientes-dijo una voz. Hermione se dio vuelta y lo vio a Ron, vestido en un jean y una remera negra, con el pelo todavía chorreándole por el baño que se había tomado.

-¿Y tú que sabes?-inquirió ella.

-Te conozco desde hace siete años como para saber cuando estás o no interesado en un chico. Krum si te gusta, pero por Smith no se te mueve ni un pelo.

-¿Y por Lavender a ti sí?-atacó la castaña. Harry y Ginny se quedaron mirando, esperando a ver si el pelirrojo contestaba o no, pero cuando Ron abrió la boca para hablar, Brown entró en la Sala.

-Won-won.-exclamó ella, abalanzándose sobre él para rodearle el cuello con sus brazos. Hermione sacudió la cabeza con una risa sarcástica, y tomando a Ginny de la mano, la arrastró fuera de la torre.

-De acuerdo, eso ha sido extraño. ¿Me quieres decir cuándo dejarán los histeriqueos de lado y harán algo al respecto?-Ginny la miró con severidad.

-No es fácil, Ginny.-dijo Hermione, bajando la vista.

-Yo nunca dije que fuera fácil, pero los dos se están comportando como unos críos. Se gustan desde hace por lo menos seis años, y ninguno de los dos hace nada al respecto.

-¿Y qué se supone que haga?-dijo ella.

-En primer lugar, dejar al estúpido de Smith. Luego, ya veremos.

-No dejaré a Zacharias hasta que tu hermano no deje a Lavender.-se quejó Granger.

-Entonces no hay mucho que hacer.-la miró Ginny. Luego, entró en la Sala Común y la dejó a Hermione pensando.

**oOoOoOo**

-Bien, no es el partido más importante del año…pero debemos vencerlos, sobretodo porque ese capullo de Smith nos ha desafiado. Así que, equipo, quiero que dejen TODO allí ¿de acuerdo?-dijo Harry.

El resto del equipo asintió, pero el que más tenía ganas de aplastar al otro equipo era Ron. Se abrieron las puertas, y los siete jugadores saliendo volando al campo. Acto seguido, se vieron otros siete jugadores con capas amarillas. El mayor del equipo de Hufflepuff era Zacharias, el resto de los jugadores eran alumnos de sexto y de quinto año. Ron y Smith cruzaron sus vistas y se fulminaron con ella. Zacharias anchó sus comisuras para esbozar una sonrisa de superioridad, lo que hizo que Ron sintiese deseos de arrancarle la cabeza. Madame Hootch hizo sonar su silbato, y acto seguido una Quaffle se elevó en el aire, seguido de las dos bludgers y de la Snitch. Ron voló rápidamente a sus aros y localizó con su vista a la gran pelota roja. Ginny tomó la pelota, y esquivando a los jugadores de Hufflepuff, anotó un tanto. Se enorgulleció de su hermana, era realmente buena. No pasaron más de dos minutos cuando Dean se apoderó de la Quaffle y, esquivando a Smith, hizo que el equipo ganara otros diez puntos. Zacharias le lanzó una expresión de odio y se apresuró a tomar la bola. Sacando a Damezla de su camino, arrojó la Quaffle por el aro del medio, pero los reflejos de Ron fueron más rápidos. Se lanzó con brusquedad al costado, y con el extremo de su escoba hizo que la Quaffle terminara en la otra punta del campo. Y así continuó el partido. Gryffindor anotó otros dos tantos más, y Hufflepuff seguía sin poder anotar puntos. Entonces, Smith, furioso, hizo lo que Marcus Flint había hecho con Wood seis años atrás: tomó el bate de uno de sus compañeros, y con toda la fuerza que pudo le lanzó la bludger a Ron. El pelirrojo pudo hacerse al costado a tiempo para que la bola no le pegara en la cabeza, sin embargo su codo sí recibió el impacto. Hermione, que estaba mirando desde las gradas, soltó un grito ahogado. Todo sucedió tan rápido que ni él ni ella se habían dado cuenta de que Harry había atrapado la Snitch, haciendo que Gryffindor ganase el partido 180-0. Los jugadores bajaron al suelo, y si no hubiese sido porque Ron agonizaba del dolor, Harry y Ginny habrían golpeado a Zacharias. Entre los dos se encargaron de llevarlo a la enfermería, el pelirrojo gritaba de dolor: aparentemente la bludger le había roto el codo.

-¿A dónde vas?-le preguntó Zacharias a Hermione cuando notó que ella salía del estadio.

-¿A dónde crees que voy?

-Soy tu novio y acabo de perder un partido, tendrías que estar consolándome.-dijo acercándose a ella y tomándola del brazo.

-Suéltame.-le ordenó.

-Si vas a verlo a Weasley, te dejaré.-dijo Smith.

-Pues entonces, déjame, no me importa.-le gritó Hermione, harta.-Eres un pedante, un estúpido, y un arrogante.

-Y tú eres una puta.-le dijo él, sonriendo con malicia. Al oír esas palabras, Hermione le dio una bofetada tan fuerte que prácticamente le dio vuelta la cara.- ¿ESTÁS LOCA?-le gritó.

-Vuélveme a insultar, y será lo último que hagas.-sin dejar que responda, corrió a la enfermería.

Allí buscó a Ron, quien se encontraba acostado en una de las camas del fondo. Harry y Ginny se encontraban a los pies de su cama.

-Se durmió hace unos minutos.-dijo Harry.-Pomfrey le ha dado una poción que hizo que le agarrara sueño.

Hermione los miró y les dijo en voz baja.

-He dejado a Smith.-lo que no sabía, era que Ron en realidad sólo estaba cerrando los ojos, por lo tanto había escuchado lo que ella acababa de decir.

_¿Y? ¿Qué les pareció? Por favor dejen sus reviews _


	3. Métodos poco convecionales

_Bueno, acá les dejo el tercer y último capítulo del fic. Va dedicado a Cassia-Adea porque es una genia y una ídola. (Tiene mas Hinny, como te prometí, y algo al final que _creo _que te va a gustar) _

_Bueno, espero que disfruten el capítulo _

**Capítulo 3: Métodos poco convencionales**

-¿Por qué lo has dejado? Es decir, no me malentiendas, me alegro mucho de que lo hayas hecho… pero ¿qué fue lo que te hizo abrir los ojos?-preguntó Ginny.

-El hecho de que se haya enojado conmigo cuando quise venir a Ron.-contestó.

-Ajá. ¿Eso y qué más?-preguntó Harry, mirándola. Sabía cuando su amiga no decía toda la verdad: era un libro abierto.

-Me llamó puta.-contestó Hermione. Ron cerró el puño con fuerza, pero no hizo nada, porque después de todo…los tres pesaban que estaba durmiendo. Ya se encargaría del asunto.

-¿Qué? Maldito gilipollas.-gritó Ginny.

-Déjalo, Ginny, no tiene sentido. Bien…sólo vine para ver cómo estaba Ron.-y sin dejar que sus amigos replicasen, se retiró de allí.

Ni bien Ron consiguió que Pomfrey lo dejase marchar, salió corriendo de la enfermería. No le importaba tener un brazo mal, no le importaba haberse caído de su escoba, no le importaba nada. Lo único que pasaba por su cabeza en ese momento era aniquilar a Smith. Y no, no era por haber jugado sucio, no era por haberle quebrado el codo, no era porque pensara que era un estúpido, y un completo y redomado imbécil, no: era por haber agredido a Hermione de esa manera, era por haber insultado a _su _chica. Harry lo seguía, pero no para detenerlo como hubiera hecho en situaciones comunes, sino para ver cómo humillaba a Zacharias. Después de todo, se lo merecía.

Ron llegó al jardín, y le echó un vistazo al grupo de estudiantes de Hufflepuff que había junto a uno de los árboles. Cuando localizó a Smith con la vista, se acercó a ellos, y lo apartó del medio. Ninguno de sus compañeros hizo nada: se limitaron a ver.

-¡¿Cómo demonios te atreves a decirle eso a Hermione, imbécil?!-le gritó, empujándolo.

-No vengas a defender a los inocentes, Weasley.-sonrió con superioridad.-Ya bastante tienes con no poder defenderte ni a ti mismo. Mira como te he dejado el brazo.-se burló.

-¿Sabes la parte buena?-preguntó Ron.

-¿Ahora crees que eres inteligente por poder formular acertijos?-carcajeó.-Te daré el gusto de que me respondas…sólo porque me pareces patético. A ver, dime la respuesta, vamos.

-Que aún tengo un brazo sano.-le contestó, hundiéndole el puño en el rostro. Zacharias se agarró la nariz con ambas manos y empezó a maldecir en voz alta. Ron se acercó a él y lo tomó de la túnica.

-Te juro por mi vida, que si vuelves a meterte con Hermione, te dejaré mucho peor de lo que te dejé recién.-y entonces lo soltó, y se fue sin ver como el resto de Hufflepuff, los cuáles odiaban a Smith, le lanzaban miradas de admiración.

Las zancadas que Ron daba, denotaban furia. Capullos como Smith, lograban crisparlo en serio. Harry se acercó a él, corriendo, y tocó su hombro.

-¿Qué quieres?-le dijo el pelirrojo, enojado.

-Ey, tranquilo.-le exigió.

-Lo siento, Harry. Simplemente estoy enojado, no es nada contra ti y lo sabes.-el morocho sonrió.

-¿Quieres que te deje solo?-le preguntó. Su amigo asintió con la cabeza y Harry se fue de allí, sonriendo. Sabía que Ron estaba planteándose cómo hacer para estar con Hermione.

**oOoOoOo**

"Odio el amor" pensó Hermione cuando vio cómo Harry se reía mientras jugaba con Ginny. Los dos parecían haberse olvidado de que el resto existía, porque en aquel momento sólo tenían ojos para el otro. Ginny se inclinaba hacia a él para hacerle cosquillas en el vientre, y Harry le pedía que parase, riendo. Entonces, él le decía "ya verás", se recostaba sobre ella y le besaba la boca. Hermione los envidió: su amor era verdadero, en serio estaban enamorados. Sacudió la cabeza y se retiró de allí, tanta dulzura la empalagaba (aunque supiera que eso se debía a que no lo tenía a Ron junto a ella).

-Hermione, ¿no te has enterado?-escuchó que le dijeron. Se dio vuelta y se topó con Seamus Finiggan.

-¿De qué?-preguntó, pestañeando.

-Ron le pegó a Smith. Aparentemente fue porque te insultó. ¿Te agredió, Hermione? ¿O fue sólo una excusa que puso para lastimarlo?

-Sí, me agredió.-afirmó.-Lo que no sé es como se enteró. Cuando le conté a Harry y a Ginny que Zacharias me dijo que era una puta, Ron estaba durm…-se detuvo en seco.-oh.

-¿Oh?-preguntó Seamus, levantando su ceja.

-Supongo que sólo fingía dormir.-contestó, levantando los hombros.

-Entonces, Ron te quiere más de lo que todos suponemos.-afirmó Seamus.

-¿Qué?-Hermione lo miró.

-Ups…-soltó.-No escuchaste nada…no dije nada…nada salió de mis labios ¿vale?-dijo, atragantándose en sus propias palabras.-Bien, Hermione, debo irme. Irás mañana a la fiesta que se dará por el cumpleaños de Horace ¿no es así?

-Sí…supongo que sí.

-¿Cómo que supones? No, no…tú _debes _ir. Fin de la discusión.-y se fue corriendo, dejándola sola. Hermione sacudió la cabeza, a veces Seamus se comportaba de manera muy extraña. "Debe estar sufriendo por su abstinencia piromaniaca" pensó.

Continuó caminando, y entonces, lo vio a Ron, sentado en el piso con la cabeza apoyada en la pared. Al verla, se levantó rápidamente y permaneció inmóvil.

-Me he enterado que golpeaste a Zacharias porque me agredió ¿es verdad?-le preguntó, con seriedad.

-¿Me regañarás por ello?-sus ojos azules le penetraron la mirada.

-No. Quería agradecértelo...no tenías por qué hacerlo.

Ron se acercó a ella y le acarició la mejilla.

-Tú sabes que yo mataría a cualquier persona que te lastimara.-y de repente, se sintió un hipócrita, porque por su cobardía, él ya la había lastimado, y mucho. Ron apretó los labios y se fue.

**oOoOoOo**

El día siguiente, pasó muy rápido. Antes de que cualquiera se diese cuenta, la noche ya había llegado, lo que significaba que debían prepararse para la fiesta. Hermione seguía sin comprender cómo había hecho Horace para ingeniárselas y organizar una fiesta con todo el colegio por su cumpleaños. Los demás profesores, sin embargo, no parecían disgustados, sino que hallaban la idea bastante divertida. La castaña se terminó de vestir y se miró al espejo. Lucía un vestido rojo y corto, pegado al cuerpo, y unos zapatos de taco chino, negros. Tenía puesto un collar plateado, y llevaba el pelo suelto. La Leona bajó a la Sala Común y no se sorprendió al ver a Ginny bailando con Harry. El pelinegro se dio vuelta y la miró.

-Ven, Hermione, baila con nosotros.-le dijo.

-No, gracias, Harry…-contestó ella.-Prefiero estar tranquila, sigan divirtiéndose ustedes.-su amigo asintió, y volvió a girar para encarar a Ginny. Con ternura, le tomó el rostro con ambas manos, y la besó. Ginny lo abrazó y le respondió el beso.

Hermione siguió caminando por el comedor. Fue entonces cuando vio a Lavender, hablando con Paravti y Padma. Se acercó sigilosamente a la escena e intentó escuchar la conversación.

-¿Cómo que te dejó?-preguntó Parvati.

-Sí, me ha dejado…-respondió ella.-Pero no lo sé, no estoy molesta. Ya sabía que iba a pasar…es mejor para mí, después de todo.

-¿Por qué?-quiso saber Padma.

-Porque ahora podré volver a fijarme en Seamus. Ya saben, nunca me ha dejado de gustar…pero bueno, Ron juega al quidditch, y ya saben lo que dicen: "deportista mata galán".

-Lavender.-le dijo Padma.-Es "billetera mata galán".

-Como sea.-la calló su gemela, defendiéndola a Brown.

Hermione se retiró de allí, sin poder creer lo que había escuchado. Su cabeza daba vueltas ¿qué carajo había pasado en los dos últimos días? Y justo, cuando creyó que nada podía ser más extraño, se cruzó con Malfoy, borracho, en el pasillo.

-Granger.-dijo él, intentando mantenerse de pie.

-¿Qué quieres?-preguntó ella, secamente.

-¿Quién te ha enseñado esos modales, eh?-dijo. Se rió, y luego agregó.- ¿Así que tu noviecito le ha pegado a Smith por llamarte una puta? Vaya, sí que adora defenderte.

-No estoy de humor para tus burlas.

Malfoy la miró, sin comprender, abrió la boca y luego la volvió a cerrar. Entonces, comprendió lo que estaba diciendo.

-Pero yo no me estaba burlando de mí, digo, de ti-se corrigió.-Te lo estaba diciendo en serio. Granger, despierta, en segundo año me quiso hacer vomitar caracoles por haberte llamado Sangre Sucia, y ayer que Smith te insultó, no dudó ni un sólo en golpearlo. Te ama.-exclamó extendiendo los brazos hacia arriba.

-Ajá.

-Y ahora que ha dejado a Brown, sí, lo sé…soy un Malfoy y me entero de todo-rodó los ojos-no tienen excusas para seguir fingiendo, no señor. Ustedes se aman, Granger.-se acercó a ella, la tomó por los hombros y la sacudió.-Todo el puto colegio lo sabe.-Hermione se apartó, anonadada. Sus ojos no podían darle crédito a lo que veían, y sus oídos a lo que escuchaban.

-No me toques…te podrías infectar.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué? Oh…porque eres sangre sucia ¿no?-le preguntó, inquisitivamente. Hermione levantó una de sus cejas.

-Vives insultándome por ello, Malfoy. Por favor, no finjas que no lo haces, porque te golpearé como lo hice cuatro años atrás. Y créeme-lo miró-que esta vez te dolerá más aún.

-Calma, Granger, no me apetece en lo más mínimo que me golpees…eres fuerte y me das miedo.-Hermione levantó su ceja- No odio a los Sangre Sucia. Pero, hey…-hipó-soy un Slytherin y un Malfoy, de…debo…-no conseguía lograr coordinar su lengua porque se le trababa. Finalmente logró hablar.-debo fingir que lo hago.-le guiñó un ojo y echó a reír. Hermione no sabía si reírse o preocuparse por su estado de ebriedad. Nunca lo había visto así, y no sabía si estaba fingiendo o no. Pero que Draco le dijera que todo el colegio sabía que se amaba con Ron, le produjo una linda sensación.

-Vale, Malfoy, ¿qué carajo has tomado? Estás completamente dado vuelta.

-Uhm…-exclamó, pensativo, llevándose el dedo a los labios. Luego se rascó la cabeza.-Eso es lo más gracioso, no lo sé.

Y entonces, se escucharon unas voces. Blaise Zabini y Theodore Nott se acercaron, corriendo, y miraron a su amigo.

-¿Se puede saber por qué demonios te fuiste de tu habitación cuando te dijimos que te quedaras allí? La gente no puede verte en este estado, Malfoy.-le gritó Zabini.

-Vale, esperen, tiempo muerto.-gritó Hermione.-que alguien me diga qué demonios está sucediendo aquí.

-Estábamos bebiendo en la Sala de Slytherin, y Blaise y Draco se confundieron y bebieron el trago que yo le había preparado a Crabbe.-confesó Theo.

-¿Qué era…?

-Whiskey de fuego con veritaserum.-respondió Theo, con una sonrisa en sus labios.

-Oh…eso era. ¿Y por qué quisiste darle veritaserum a Crabbe?-preguntó Draco, tambaleándose.

-Para que le confesara a Millicent que la ama.-respondió Theo, chasquenado sus dedos.

-Oh…-asintió Malfoy.

-A Draco el veritaserum lo atonta.-le sonrió Theo a Hermione.-Lo descubrimos el año pasado cuando quisimos que confesara que estaba enamorado de Astoria. Además, se bebió una buena cantidad de whiskey antes confundirse...así que ya verás porque está así.

-¡Astoria!-se alarmó Draco-¿dónde está? Quiero verla.-exclamó, saltando. Theo se acercó a él y lo detuvo.

-Oye, Granger, si dices algo de esto, juro que…-comenzó a decir Blaise.

-¿Qué me lanzarás un crucio?

-¿Por qué todos piensan que por el hecho de que seamos de Slytherin nos excita andar lanzándole crucios a la gente porque sí? Somos serpientes, Granger, no enfermos.-sacudió la cabeza frente a la declaración que hizo. A Blaise le encantaba dar miedo, y con aquella confesión no lo estaba logrando.- Pero sí, si dices algo, lo lamentarás.-luego lo miró a Theo y le dijo.-Tú, reza para que mañana no te saquemos los ojos, bastantes cosas extrañas hemos hecho Malfoy y yo por tu culpa

-Hey, que no ha sido mi culpa que ustedes se tomaran lo que no era suyo.-Blaise lo fulminó con la mirada, y Nott levantó los hombros.

-Te odio. Bueno, no te odio…ya sabes que es una forma de decir ¡demonios! En serio, reza para que mañana no te mate.-hizo una pausa- Y tú- le dijo a Draco-vámonos antes de que alguien te vea así y piense que has perdido la cabeza.-volvió a girarse a Hermione.-Adiós, Granger.

La castaña sacudió la cabeza y pensó "si mañana llegaran a acordarse de lo que acaba de suceder, se querrán matar".

**oOoOoOo**

Ron daba vueltas por el lugar. No se podía sacar a Hermione de la cabeza, simplemente no podía. Horas atrás había dejado a Lavender, y ella le dijo que ya lo sabía, que sólo era cuestión de tiempo antes de que terminara la relación para estar con Granger.

_-Te has tardado ¿eh?_

_-Entonces, ¿ya lo sabías?-le preguntó._

_-Por supuesto, Won-Won. Pero eso es algo que sabe TODO el colegio. Sólo un ciego no se daría cuenta de que ustedes dos están hechos el uno para el otro._

_-¿Y por qué seguiste conmigo, entonces?_

_-Porque me divertía.-sonrió.-Pero yo no tengo la culpa de que no tengas agallas y de que no te hayas animado a actuar antes ¿eh?_

Sacudió la cabeza con fuerza. En los últimos días le habían repetido más de una vez que era un cobarde, y no necesitó meditar mucho la situación para terminar creyéndoselo. Lo que decían era verdad: en todo aquel tiempo, él nunca se había animado a cambiar las cosas. Se maldijo a sí mismo, maldijo a su falta de valentía, y se volvió a maldecir. "Soy el tarado más grande que existe sobre la faz de la tierra" pensó. Arrastrando sus pies, salió al jardín y respiró el aire fresco. No le apetecía bailar, no le apetecía ver cómo su mejor amigo se besaba con su hermana (no porque estuviese en contra de la pareja, sino porque eran demasiado empalagosos como para mirar) y definitivamente, no le apetecía estar allí sin Hermione. Se sentó sobre uno de los bancos y alzó la vista al cielo. La luna estaba llena y las estrellas brillaban. Entonces, giró su cabeza, y la vio. Se paro, con rapidez, y abrió la boca.

-Te ves hermosa.-fue lo único que pudo decir.

-Gracias, tú también te ves bien.-le dijo, observando su túnica negra.- ¿Es cierto que has dejado a Lavender?-quiso saber-Ron la miró y asintió con la cabeza.- ¿Por qué?-preguntó, mirando sus ojos azules.

-Porque me gustas tú.-y entonces, sin previo aviso, se acercó a ella y la besó.

Hermione cerró los ojos, instintivamente, y él acarició su mejilla aterciopelada con las yemas de sus dedos. Ron la abrazó por su espalda, y ella, sintiendo un centenar de mariposas en el estómago, le rodeó el cuello con los brazos. Ron no podía despegarse de ella, no quería hacerlo: era un momento que había estando recreando en su mente por años. Hermione, por otra parte, nunca había sido besada de aquella manera. Ron lograba combinar ternura y pasión a la vez, y eso le explotaba la cabeza. Se detuvieron cuando escucharon unos pasos acercarse, y entonces, se escabulleron al baile, tomados de la mano.

Cuando Harry y Ginny los vieron, supieron por la cara que tenían los dos, lo qué había pasado. Se acercaron a ellos, prácticamente saltando.

-Parece que hoy se ha formado más de una pareja.-los miró Harry, esbozando una sonrisa que dejó ver sus dientes.

-¿De qué hablas?-preguntó Ron.

-Miren.-les dijo Ginny, haciéndolos girar sobre sí. En una de las esquinas, pudieron ver a Neville besando a Luna. Ron soltó un largo silbido y Hermione echó a reír. Hace mucho tiempo que no reía de aquella manera.

-Y por fin, después de ¿cuánto? ¿seis? ¿siete años? ustedes se han besado.-exclamó Harry, soltando un puño al aire.

Ron sonrió, tomó a Hermione por la cintura para atraerla hacia sí, y volvió a estampar los labios sobre los suyos.

_¿Y?¿Qué pensaron? ¡Por favor, dejen reviews! _


End file.
